What Would It Have Been Like?
by JustCallMeBooRadley
Summary: What would the Flock's lives been like if they would never have been taken by the school? This is my version of it. Hope you like it. Mostly Fax, which is always a good time. Winkey face
1. Chapter One

**A/N: "Glub, glub." See this fish? This is a plot fish and it has been swimming around in my head for a little while and it won't stop glubbing until I actually write so here it goes. In case you've read my Dramione story, I know I need to update, but at this moment that plot fish is hiding under a rock, so I'm sorry. So, this is just my version of if the flock had never been given to the school, never had wings, and their lives how they would be. Please keep in mind that I only just started the second book so when things are not up to date with information on their families, since I am in fact keeping some things about their families, please don't get mad and spaz on me, alrighty? Hope you like this story, I know the plot fish wants you to, so enjoy ;)  
>P.S: Iggy, Max, Nudge, and Fang will be the main characters in this story although Angel and the Gasman will be in it too. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Iggy's P.O.V:<em>

_Do you know what it's like to always be in the dark? To never know what's really going on? To have to listen carefully and feel your way around just so you don't trip down the stairs and kill yourself? To feel so completely cut off and isolated from everyone? That's how I feel all the time. _

_Max's P.O.V: _

_Do you know what it's like to have a perfectly normal life? To be the typical, average, American? To never have anything exciting happen in your life? Where you feel like you're going to explode from normality at any point and have to be washed off the walls? That's how I feel all the time. _

_Fang's P.O.V:_

_Do you have any idea what it's like to be hated completely by everyone who should care about you including yourself? To live with that hate, pain and sadness every day with no way out? To want so wholly to just go to sleep and never wake up so you can get out of this hell? To be alone? That's how I feel all the time._

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V:<p>

Ninth grade will be hell. I'm sure of it.  
>They call ninth graders freshmen, although I'm not really sure why seeing as how nothing is fresh; it's just the same people, the same kind of school only larger, and the same sickening smell. The first day of school is always the worst since it's been all summer since you've seen most of these people and their opinions matter greatly to how easily you can survive these next four years. No matter how much everyone wants to admit it, sticks and stones may break your bones but words can always make you fling yourself off a cliff.<p>

Sadly, today is the day, the day to be judged and to judge, to see who changed who's the same, and to set the tone for the rest of your high school career. I say career because it's a job to stay sane; one I say I might be getting fired from very soon.

My alarm buzzes at me quietly like a sad little bee slowly bleeding out its life. To help it on its way to hell, I smack my palm violently onto the snooze button and sit up to fiddle with this damn thing so I can rediscover the magical button that is 'OFF'. I scratch my blonde head and glance around my room with distaste written all over my face. For a room that should be my way to isolate myself from the world it's not very comforting what with its bright yellow walls, wood floor with a just as a banana-y colored run thrown over it in just the perfect way, nothing covering my walls besides bookshelves, and looking just as immaculate as ever. It never seems to stay messy, as if a demon from hell that just seems to love cleaning arises every day and picks up my room.

I practically jump out of my bed when my door slams open against the wall and Ari, my younger seven year old brother, comes running into my room practically shaking with excitement, "Max! Max! Get up! It's time for school!"

I flop onto my side and pull the pillow over my ears, "Nooooo!" I don't mind my little brother unlike most teenagers, seeing as how he's really not that bad.

Ari jumps onto my legs and tries to grab the pillow, "But Maaaaaaaxxx! You've got to get up or _I _can't go to school!"

I narrow my eyebrows and push out my lips, pretending to look angry and say, "Nope," then pulling the pillow back over my face.

"I'll bite you!" Ari loudly whispers, sounding very mischievous.

Pushing my pillow off again I smile at him, "What, with those sharp, pointy, monster teeth of yours?" He nods and I put my hands up, "Well in that case, I better get up, don't wanna loose an arm." Ari jumps off me and takes off running out of my room, slamming my door on his way out and I pull off my covers and brace myself for the cold air that comes shortly after I stand up. Curse you cold! It just makes my bed look oh so more inviting.

I get dressed quickly in my skinny jeans and my Crimes Against Broadway tee-shirt to block out the cold. The doorbell rings repeatedly and I hobble down the stairs pulling on my shoes to go answer the door. I slam it open to find that blind kid standing there, uhm, staring? at me in a way that makes me weirdly uncomfortable. His parents Tom and Melinda (**A/N: I have absolutely no idea what his mom's name is so, shhhhhh….) **are walking slowly away, looking back every few seconds to make sure he was okay.

"Hey, James. What do you need?" I ask him, curiosity lacing my voice around the edges and politeness only just covering it.

"Well, I don't need it but I'd like my sight," James retorts with a slight smirk.

I shift uncomfortably. I've known him since we were both five and the whole blind things still makes me weird, "Why are you at my house?"

"Are you this charming to all blind people that come knocking at your door?" Iggy's voice gives off that he almost seems amused by his own disability and that just makes me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Nope," I say, trying to lighten my own mood, "I just keep it all bottled up for you."

I hear heels clicking on the wood floor and turn my head to catch a glimpse of my mom walking towards the door hurriedly still putting in one of her dangly earrings, "Oh! James! Hello, how are you today? I hope Madeline wasn't being too impolite?" At the end up this she gives me a bit of a glare, seeing how I just _know_ I'm not doing well at keeping up the perfect family image.

Amusement glittered in his sightless eyes, "I'm still blind," Mom's eyes practically popped out of her head at his mention of this imperfection, "But I'm doing swell, didn't get hit by any cars today and you have no need to worry, Madeline was the perfect gentleman."

Speechless, my mom's mouth hung open but she quickly recovered, "Do please come in," She mumbled, sounding breathless, "I'm glad you could make it for breakfast."

James tips an imaginary hat at my mother and she turns on heel toward our immaculate kitchen as he winks in my general direction and he walks into our house, carelessly flinging his cane from side to side and I'm assuming he was trying to figure out where everything was.

We all sit down for breakfast, tension and silence thick in the air as always. I watch the clock, watching the time slowly tick by, much slower than usual as if it knows I want it to go faster. At 7:30 I jump up, scaring everyone, "It's time to go to school! Bye, mom, bye dad!" Ari had jumped up as soon as I did and grabbed both of our backpacks as I pulled James quickly to the door.

"Thank you for the comfortable meal, Mister and Misses Ride!" James calls back happily as I practically pull him out of the door.

I let go of James' arm, realizing just how tightly I'd been gripping it and take my book bag from Ari to begin the trek to the schools.

"Max, I usually walk with F- Nick to school. I'm kind of his Seeing Eye dog, do you mind?" He tells me calmly.

I just blink at him for a few minutes, "Uhm, uhh, alright… Where does he live?"

He starts walking and waves his cane in the air before just putting it by his side and walking like he could actually see where he was going, "Come on, follow the blind guy." And we do.

We walk in silence for about five minutes as we slowly progress into the 'bad' part of town and I raise an eyebrow at James, "It is okay for you to be over here? You're parents must freak out."

James doesn't stop walking and tells me with bitterness in his words, "They freak out if I walk down the stairs alone."

That makes me think about what it must be like for him and it keeps me pretty quiet for the rest of the walk to a shitty building of four stories high. I gaze at its cracked windows, rotting doors, and overall cruddy exterior. James seems to know exactly what he's doing as he walks perfect posture and holding his cane like a wealthy business man from the early 1900's to the buzzer next to the door. Reaching to the third button labeled 'whorehouse' in Sharpie over the actual last name. He jabbed it over and over until a disgruntled voice yelled back over the intercom, "What the fuck do you want!" In the background I'm pretty sure I heard some screaming by a woman, so I grabbed Ari and pulled him closer.

James and I weren't close friends, not in the least bit but we did talk occasionally and walk to school together when his parents made him come to my house but other than that we practically didn't exist to each other. Nick and I didn't talk whatsoever. Until he just yelled over the intercom, I was unaware he even owned a voice, yet alone one that almost seemed attractive… I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled Ari even closer, watching the door and seeing a disgruntled Nick walking out backwards, rubbing his head and screaming, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THEN?" A shoe was thrown off the stairs and I took a step back, openly gawking at them.

Nick seemed to be able to feel my and Ari's gawks because he turned around and surprise flicked in his eyes before they once again became black holes of nothingness and he turned the intense black holes at James.

James, unfazed if not looking a little concerned, shrugged, "I had to walk with them." He starts walking, not waiting for the rest of us. Nick follows, his jaw set and posture tight. Grabbing Ari's hand, I walk after them analyzing Nick. All black clothes as always. His hair messy but somehow seemingly just right. That annoys me with guys, how they can have perfect hair so easily but it takes girls about twenty minutes to even get it manageable. Jacket as always. He never takes that thing off. It's always been something I've wondered about but I've never had the balls to ask.

Nick and James walk off to the high school as we pass it and I continue walking until I get to the elementary school and let go of Ari, "Have a good day, I wanna hear all about it when you get home," I tell him reassuringly with a smile and watch him walk inside before walking about the 100 feet to the high school. I sigh and stare at the building and think,

_This really is hell, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Annnnddd end of chapter one ;D Hope you liked it, I know the end kind of sucks, but the fish seemed to have fallen asleep and I'm getting overwhelmed with a headache, so I'm leaving it there for now. I'll update as soon as I can get that fish swimming again, which'll probably be a few days. Please review; they're food for our plot fish to keep swimming. Once again, hope you liked it and are looking forward to the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Plot fish is swimming once more, you lucky ducklings ;) This chapter is going to be a little short, so I'll make sure to have the next one be longer. I usually have a long rant at the beginning of chapters, but I don't have one today so you get the story faster. Yippee for you :D

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

"James, honey, it's time to get up and get ready for school," My mom's voice mumbles softly close to my ear. I blink my eyes open and turn my head and see… still absolutely nothing. She presses that stupid cane into my hand and then proceeds to tell me where the clothes she laid out for me are. I don't tell her that I'm capable of picking out my own clothes, that I'm not going to wear the ones she picked out, or that just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do shit, instead I keep quiet and nod.

Once I hear her footsteps get quieter, stopping and turning around once before actually leaving and going down stairs, I drop my cane, lay back and angle my head up. So in other words, if I could still see, I would be staring at the ceiling.

When I was little I would stare at the little stick on glow in the dark stars that were on my ceiling, hoping that they would make sure to keep the boogey man from coming out of the dark and taking me away to his boogey man lair. Now I'm stuck in the dark forever, with no stars to light my way. I think the world just loves fucking with me.

I silently fling my covers off and pull myself out of bed, standing up and stretching I walk over to my dresser and grab out some clothes. I convinced my mom to organize them by color so I can still figure out what colors I'm wearing that day.

As I'm pulling on my shirt I start walking back towards my bed so I could grab that fucking cane and I accidently bang my foot on the side of my book bag which was sitting at the foot of my bed – Not where I'd left it.

A few curse words escape my mouth and my mother's frantic voice floats upwards, "James? Are you alright?"

I hear her start to run up the stairs and yell back, sounding agitated, "I'm fine! Just hit my foot!"

Instead of hearing her retreating footsteps, I hear then clomp up into my room, "Oh, you are alright. Thank goodness." I hear her walk around a bit and then press my cane into one hand and one book bag into another.

"Come on now, we have to get you to the Ride's house. You're going over there so you can walk with Max to school since your father and I have some business to attend to." When I don't respond, she grabs my arm and starts leading me downstairs, telling me when to step, like I couldn't figure out how to get down them myself.

All three of us get into the car, my mother guiding me into my seat much to my dismay, and then drive over to the Ride's. Once we park my parents get out of the car and guide me to the door before slowly walking away.

I hate it. They act like I can't do anything just because I can't see. For a blind kid, I'm pretty good at finding my way around. Just by the sound I can tell where everything is exactly. My only problem is at school; because of all the sounds I have some issues. But still. I can manage perfectly fine on my own.

I ring the bell on the door and it flings open with a loud crack after a few seconds, "Hey, James. What do you need?" Max's curious voice drifts out of the door.

I need to cheer myself up, so I decide to make her uncomfortable and tell her in a normal voice, "Well, I don't need it but I'd like my sight,"

I hear her shift slightly and ask, "Why are you at my house?"

I smirk slightly, "Are you this charming to all blind people that come knocking at your door?"

"Nope," She says, her voice straining slightly, "I just keep it all bottled up for you."

I hear heels clicking on the wood and then an overly happy voice pierces my ears, "Oh! James! Hello, how are you today? I hope Madeline wasn't being too impolite?"

Even more fun to make her uncomfortable, "I'm still blind. But I'm doing swell, didn't get hit by any cars today and you have no need to worry, Madeline was the perfect gentleman."

For a few seconds she doesn't say anything but then mumbles, her annoying voice less happy now, "Do please come in. I'm glad you could make it for breakfast."

I tip an imaginary hat at Mrs. Ride and hear her shoes click quickly away then wink at where I'm assuming Max is. I walk inside carelessly flinging my cane from side to side for kicks, hoping I "accidently" hit something breakable, not using it to see since I've already figured out the layout of the room.

Once I reach the dining room it's nice not to have someone guide me down to my chair or my hand to my silverware, plate, or cup. This must be great for them not to have to guided around. The rest of the meal is silent and full of tension that makes my skin crawl. Suddenly I hear Max just up and hit the table, "It's time to go to school! Bye, mom, bye dad!" Her brother Ari jumps up too and I have no idea where he's going but I feel myself being pulled to the door and go along with it.

"Thank you for the comfortable meal, Mister and Misses Ride!" I call back happily, my arm feeling like it's about to be pulled off. Max lets go of my arm, thank God, and we start walking to school.

I slow my pace and tell her calmly, "Max, I usually walk with F- Nick to school. I'm kind of his Seeing Eye dog, do you mind?"

For a few minutes she doesn't answer and when she does she sounds confuzed, "Uhm, uhh, alright… Where does he live?"

I start walking and wave my cane in the air before just putting it by my side not needing it since I already know the layout, "Come on, follow the blind guy." I tell them and then hear their elephant-like feet following me.

We walk in silence for about five minutes until we get into the shittier part of town and Max pipes up, "It is okay for you to be over here? You're parents must freak out."

I don't stop walking but tell her bitterly, "They freak out if I walk down the stairs alone."

That shuts her up for the rest of the walk there. I walk with perfect posture and hold his cane like a wealthy business man from the early 1900's to the buzzer next to the door so none of the shitheads who live in his building mess with me. I know it's not the best way to not get harassed, but I just seem sure of myself so they don't try anything – Then again I do look like a bill collector, so you know. That might be it. I reach over and feel for the third button then jab it over and over until Fang yells back over the intercom with his mom screeching in the background, "What the fuck do you want!" Ahh, isn't my friend so polite?

I mumble back so his mom won't hear it as easily and he won't get any shit from her, "It's me."

I wait a few moments, twirling my cane around in my hand until the cracked glass door slam open and hear Fang rubbing his head and screaming, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THEN?" Something gets thrown towards him and he slams the door shut.

I can feel Fang staring at me and shrug, "I had to walk with them." Without waiting for him to say something, knowing he won't, I start off towards school again. I feel kind of bad about how embarrassed I know he is, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't just ditch them without my parents finding out somehow. Either way I was going to get chewed out from someone, so I'd rather it be Fang.

Fang and I part ways with Ari and Max at the High School. I fwack Fang with my cane and then mumble, "What was going on?"

Fang doesn't answer for a few moments and when he does I can tell he doesn't want to, "More shit from her."

I nod knowingly, "Was that why your head hurt?"

"No, I banged it on the wall myself. Just wanted some fun," He tells me sarcastically.

I sigh and shake my head. Great way to start of "fresh" as freshman. Nothing is different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked the Iggy chapter, next is Fang's and then Nudge's. Please feed the fishy with your reviews ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading and clicking this story ;) Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. So does the plot fishy. I'm just going to clear this up; the plot fish is NOT a goldfish it's one of those creepy fish who are quite a bit larger than goldfish and they have their eyes on the side of their heads. This one is black. 'Cause it's a cool kid. Enjoy Fang's morning :3**

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V:<p>

A shriek piercing my ears pulls me out of sleep. I sit up and brush some of my hair out of my eyes, blinking around in the dark, cramped space of the closet. Then as silently as humanly possible I push open the creaking door and haul myself into a standing position, stretching my arms a little. I creep down the short hallway towards the one bedroom in our shitty apartment and press my ear to the scarred wood door.

"Please Edith, stop cheating on me!" I hear my dad's pitiful voice begging my mom once again.

My mom's shriek seems to echo around the entire house, "It's not like there's much to cheat on, Tyler! You're a worthless piece of shit!" Unexpectedly the door swings open and I'm suddenly face to face with my pissed off mother. I bite my tongue and make myself look as emotionless as possible so it doesn't look like "I'm making fun of her", like she usually says I do.

Getting one look at me seems to make her even more angry and she grabs my shirt and slams me up against the wall behind me, "Were you eavesdropping?" In reply, I shake my head slightly, "What the fuck did I tell you about eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"Not to," I mumble, almost incoherently, and direct my eyes downward.

Letting go of my shirt with one hand, she grabs my chin, digging her nails into it, and jerks my head upwards so that I'm looking at her, "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you, you little bastard!"

Being the smart kid I am I have to suppress a laugh at her calling me a bastard, seeing as how it means a kid who was born without their parents being married. My mom, being the whore she is, got pregnant at fourteen and had me at fifteen, so yes, I am a bastard.

She lets go off me and laughs. In that instant I know I just fucked myself. She takes a step away from me, grabs the coaster we keep on the table in the hallway, and then slams it against the back of my head so hard it breaks.

I stumble, my vision momentarily going, and open my eyes to find the light blinding and my mom's face glaring down at me, "Get your ass up and clean this shit off the floor. Thinking you're better than me. You deserved that. You're just a pathetic piece of shit, like your father!" She screams.

I just stare up at her, but the words always get to me. I don't want to be like my dad. He always begs my mom to stay and then comes crawling back with his tail between his legs every time he gets the balls and sense to leave. He's too weak to live without her and he's stuck here with her until he dies. For some reason he needs her around and I don't see why. Attaching yourself makes you weak. Being weak gets you nowhere in life.

"I am," I mumble and touch the back of my head. Luckily I don't feel any blood, so that's a good sign, even though it still hurts like hell.

Slowly and carefully I start to push myself to my feet as my dad's walking out of his bedroom. He looks at me with his red, puffy eyes, and then just walks away. No, "Oh shit, son. You alright?" No, "Bad Edith, hitting kids is baaaaddd." Nothing. And it pisses me off.

Once I'm on my feet I start walking back towards the closet to get my jacket and mumble, "Fucking bitch," As I walk past my mom.

She spins around and shrieks, "What did you just say to me?"

I grab my jacket and pull it on before calmly looking at her, "I said, fucking. Bitch! Too many words for you, dumbass?" The intercom bleeps and I walk over to it, "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's me," Iggy's voice mumbled to where I could barely hear it.

My mom's still going screaming at me like a banshee, but I've just stopped listening to her.

"I'm going to school, so I don't end up a dumbass like you," I tell her and walk out the door and start down the stairs.

She follows to the railing, "I never wanted you! You're just a mistake I'd rather live without!"

I keep walking and I get a sharp pain in my head so I start rubbing and turn around, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THEN?"

She throws he shoe at me and misses, but I open the door with my back and get outside. I'm still glaring at my mom when I feel eyes on me. I turn, my face once again a mask of nothingness, but I am surprised to see who it is; Max and Ari Ride. Why the hell were they here? I quickly cover my surprise and then turn my gaze to Iggy, every muscle in my body stiffening in unease.

He shrugged, "I had to walk with them," and then starts walking again. Silently, I follow mentally stabbing him over and over. I can't fucking believe he brought them here. I don't want anyone to know anything about me, I just want to get through school as a shadow, unknown so that when I graduate everyone will be wondering who I was.

When we get to school, Iggy and I go to the High School while Ari and Max keep walking. I get hit with Iggy's cane in the side and I glance over at him, feeling like shit with a throbbing headache.

He mumbles so no one else could hear, "What was going on?"

I really don't want to talk about it and I really don't have the patients to be pestered all day, so I struggle with it for a while then say, "More shit from her."

Iggy nods, "Was that why your head hurt?"

I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me and tell him sarcastically, "No, I banged it on the wall myself. Just wanted some fun."

I glance up at the school and it just adds to my dread, _I have too much shit to deal with already, I don't need piles of homework to add onto that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tahdahhh! Fang's morning. Kind of shitty, yes and I know the chapter is a bit too. But shhhhhhhhhhh. I had a bit of writers block! I'm debating whether or not to made Nudge's morning or just go on with all the rest of the chiz that's going on. I think I'll make Nudge a minor character. Yes, it will be a lot of Fax, but Iggy will have a romantical interest too. I'll update as soon as possible :) Please feed the fishy.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Haithur. The next three chapters are going to be Max, Fang's, and Iggy's days from their own point of view so you can get an idea of how their school life is being normal and all.  
>Alright, at school we had to read the text book in science and right questions blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I got to one paragraph and it was talking about how soup was related to the earth's plates. It just went ON AND ON about soup for an ENTIRE paragraph! I started cracking up so hard I was crying and my three friends were just sitting there staring at me like I had finally reached uber mental. I can never look at soup the same way… _<br>Enjoy Iggy's day!**

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

With no more conversation, Fang and I walk into school. I have walk behind him and listen intently for his footsteps so I know where I'm going. Sadly, at school I have to use that fucking cane sometimes so I don't run into anyone.

Seeing that I'm "special" as the councilor put it in third grade, I have always had to be assigned the locker next to Fangs and be put in all of his classes so that he could be my seeing eye dog. That was actually how we became friends.

_I'd become blind over the summer and was still getting used to it, but I didn't want to have to be taken out of school because of all of my friends, I wanted to be normal, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, the councilor had me stand in the hallway while he went into one of the classrooms (truthfully I was freaked out being by myself cause I had no friggin idea what was going on) and brought out another kid who was so quiet I almost didn't hear his footsteps. _

"_James," The councilor said sickeningly sweet, "This is Nick –" _

"_Fang," The kid cut him off in a tone that sounded so sure in whatever he said I was actually surprised._

"_What?" I remember her asking Fang in a very confused way. _

"_I go by Fang," He said again, still sounding sure, if not a little bored at correcting her. _

"_I – uhm. Fang then," The councilor, Mrs. Randal I think it was, said and I heard her pen scribbling on something, "This is James. He's a little…" She trailed off and I felt her eyes on me. _

"_Blind?" I asked, getting angry. _

_She cleared her throat, "Yes, uhm, blind. With his disability he's going to need a lot of help. If you wouldn't mind helping him get to his classes, with his work, etcetera, we would appreciate it, Nick." _

_Disability? My stomach dropped and I became even madder. Because of that woman, I made a promise to myself to never make it seem like a disability. To be so good at being blind I seemed like I could see. And, obviously, I have. _

"_My name is Fang. Why don't you scribble that into your mind instead of just writing down a recommendation for counseling?" Fang asked her very calmly and I heard her actually jump and then walk away quickly. _

_I looked to where I thought he was and introduced myself, "I'm James, I –" _

_He cut me off and grabbed my arm to drag me into the classroom, "I'm two feet to the right. Come on." He's been my faithful Seeing Eye dog ever since._

Now, at my locker, it seems like nothing has changed. I put out my hand to reach for my lock and hear Fang's voice to my right, "Two inches to the left." I nod to him and grab my lock, using the key on my lanyard to unlock it and open my locker. Easily I organize all of my notebooks and folders then grab out the ones I'd already designated for my first few classes. I carved out the names of the classed into the suplise so I don't have to get help and slipped the schedule I had been mailed over the summer into my back pocket.

"I'll be back," Fang mumbles and moves to walk away.

I smirk towards him, "Famous last words in a horror movie."

Knowing him, he probably rolled his eyes and then walked away. With a sigh I close my locker and then lean my back against it to wait for him. I had no idea where any room numbers were so I had no idea where I was going.

I hear some loud footsteps coming towards me and I know it's not Fang, so I get a little nervous and look up when I hear them stop in front of me, "I'm sorry to bother you," A girl says sounding about as nervous as I actually am, "But I was wondering if you could tell me where this classroom is?"

A bit of embarrassment and anger wash over me, "Is that supposed to me some kind of joke?" I ask her, sounding defensive.

"What?" The girl asks me, sounding confused, "I just wanted to know if you could tell me where it was…"

I roll my eyes, "No, I can't."

"I - I'm sorry," And she sounded like she really did, "I just – that guy over there told me I could ask you and you'd be able to tell me…"

"You know," I tell her and stand up, giving her a smile, "I'd really love to tell you where the classroom is, but right now my seeing eye dog is off taking a piss, so I'm no help to you."

"Seeing Eye dog…?" Then something must've clicked in her head and her voice went up a few octaves, "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I had no idea you were blind! I wasn't trying to be insensitive! I really didn't know! I am so, so sorry!"

I can't help but grin, "It's fine, I'm glad you couldn't tell though."

"That asshole…" She mumbles then I hear her stop off and then some screeching that could rival Fang's moms, "Go fuck yourself, you dick!" A groan follows and so many loud noises that I lose my bearings until I feel an arm look through mine, making me jump, and hear that girls voice now somewhat cheerful, "Mind a fill-in while your dog takes a piss?"

My mouth open and closes a few times like an idiot then I nod, "Uhm, sure."

We start walking and I can't believe that this girl I didn't even know just stood up for me let alone started walking with me, "I'm Jess, by the way."

"James. But you can call me Iggy if you want."

She continues, her voice not giving off that she's treating me any different, "Alright Iggy, what is your first period class?"

I have my books in one hand, that obnoxious cane in the other so I can't exactly get out my schedule, "My schedule is in my back pocket…" I trail off and feel kind of embarrassed once again.

Without any kind of hesitation, she just reaches into my back pocket and grabs out my schedule then I hear her unfolding it, "So, it seems we have the same first period."

"Did you really just reach into my pocket?" I ask her, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yep," Jess says calmly, "Technically I just sexually harassed you."

I gasp dramatically, "I feel so violated! I should sue!"

I hear her laugh and it makes me smile a little, "Ahh, but then you'd have to be able to pick me out of a lineup," I would usually expect one of those things to be meant to be mean, but instead all I can pick up in her voice is humor.

"I'll just make my seeing eye dog pick up on your scent and track you down for me, seeing as how you left it on my arm."

"Oh, no! I can be tracked by your vicious dog!" She removes her arm from mind and starts wiping at it to get the scent off then loops her arm back in mine, "So, what kind of dog is it anyway?"

I stifle a laugh, "A really horrible, quiet one, who is really bitchy." I can tell she's confused without her even saying anything, but for some reason I know.

"Iggy," I hear Fang's voice from behind me and turn around, the question he wants to ask hanging in the air, _Who the fuck is she and why'd you leave?_

"Fang, this is Jess. Jess, this is my lovely seeing eye dog, Fang," I say it like it's something extremely normal.

"Awwww! What a cute wittle puppeh!" Jess says in a baby voice and I distinctly hear her ruffle his hair. This time I can't stifle my laugh and just imagine steam pouring out of Fang's ears (Well, what I think Fang looks like anyway) and his face turning red. Ahh, the perks of being blind. You can imagine anything.

Fang taps my hand pretty hard and then starts walking. I look over at Jess, even though I can't see her and give her a shrug and tell her, "It's his time of the month." I hear her laugh then link her arm with mine and we both start following Fang to our first period class.

The second I walk into class a wave of nervousness washes over me and my knees almost buckle. Another year of all the shit. The teasing. The jokes. The bullying. Getting treated differently. Just a living hell hole here.

Jess seems to sense how anxious I am because she mumbles that it'll be okay and then walks me over to a seat. Just as I'm about to sit down, Fang's voice comes from my right, "About a foot over." I nod and then sit down, not sure where Jess goes after I get in my chair because I hear her walk off. Part of me hopes she still talks to me after today, even though I only know her name and her voice. Damn I wish I knew what she looked like. I bet she's _really_ hot. Damn you eyes! Why you no work right?

The door slams closed, getting my attention and look in the direction of it utterly freaked out since I don't really know what's going on. Fang's painfully quiet voice mumbles, "It's the teacher. He looks like he's a douche."

"Hello class," The voice of our teacher quietly and slowly floated through the silent room as gracefully as nails on a chalkboard, "I am Mister," I heard chalk on the board, "Randal and I will be addressed as such." He paused and I heard him grab the screen the projector is projected on and it slam up with a loud 'ting!', "Now, someone please read aloud the rules I have written on the board," He droned on with that dreadfully melodious voice of his, "I find that you listen more to your peers than me."

Jake, one of my tormentors, voice called from a seat to my left, "Why don't you ask James? He's great a pronunciation. Best I know."

Mr. Randal took a moment and then called on me, landing a lead ball in my gut, "Alright, James then. Read the rules on the board."

I stared at my desk, biting my lip and shook my head. God this is so fucking embarrassing! I can't even read it! God damn it! And now everyone's staring at me like I'm just that dumbass blind kid!

Mister Randal's voice becomes sharp and hurts my ears, "Excuse you, but are you disobeying an order I have given you?" His shoes click-clack on the floor until I'm pretty sure they stop in front of my desk.

Slowly and fearfully I looked up, still biting my lip and shook my head, "N-no," I whispered, "I just can't."

It sounded like a pistol went off when he laughed ruefully and when he talked his voice was hard, "If you couldn't read," He enunciated in a way that made me want to hit him and my fists even curled into fists, "You wouldn't be in this class now would you, James?"

"I can't read it," I whispered just as quietly.

"And now why is that?" Mr. Randal's voice cut me like a knife.

"Because I can't _see _it," My voice shook a little and I could feel my face getting warm.

"Well, then by all means, go right up to the board and read it, James!" He yelled and slammed his hands down on my desk, causing me to jump a little.

"I can't see it, Mr. Randal," I mumbled, slightly louder.

"Why. Can't. You. See. It?"

This guy was really starting to piss me off, "Because I'm blind."

"Say that a little louder, I couldn't hear you, James."

Something kind of snapped and I stood up and got into his face and yelled, "I can't read your fucking board because my eyes are no longer useable! I'm blind, god damn it!"

His voice was calm when he spoke, "Alright. Now that we've established that, Jake will you come up to the front of the room and pronounce anything correctly on the board? No? Didn't think so. I'll be having a chat with the councilor about how you conned your way into this honors class."

Giggles broke out in the class as I heard Mr. Randal's footsteps retreating. I was still standing, staring astonished after him. What the fuck just happened? Slowly I sat back down in my chair and tried to figure out the last five minutes.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, so much so I don't really remember it. Fang and Jess took turns guiding me around since we seem to have the same classes, the teachers treated me like I was a dying puppy who couldn't do shit, my 'peers' stared at me all day (Haha, how does the BLIND GUY know people are staring at him? Very funny. I can feel the stares.), and I'm pretty sure this year will in fact be hell.

Lunch came around and it's kind of a free for all. You can sit inside or outside but they truthfully don't give a shit where you go. So without even stepping foot into the lunch room – baaaaddd memories there – Fang and I walk outside and I follow him over to where ever it is the fuck we ended up sitting, you know cause I can't see it, and I lay myself down in the grass on my back and close my eyes. It was actually pretty relaxing after the shit-fest that was my day.

A little while into lunch our silence and solitude is broke by some footsteps approaching. I tense up, open my eyes, and sit up looking in the direction of the loud feet.

"One of you is like, Nick, right? 'Cause the office is like, trying to find him," Monique and her extremely fast voice is the owner of the feet.

I faintly hear Fang's feet thud on the ground, he must've been sitting in a tree, and he mumbles next to me, "Get Jess to help," and then they both walk away, Monique chattering the entire way.

Damn it. My seeing eye dog has left me. With a sigh I push myself to my feet and wander off into the school, having no clue where to find Jess and end up wandering and wandering until the bell rings. Kids flood all around me and I have no idea where I am. It's scary as hell and I keep getting pushed to the side and hit a few walls. I end up trailing my hand along the wall until I find some push able doors that are defiantly the bathroom.

Carefully I find my way to the sinks and sit next to them, putting my head in my hands. I'm not sure how much time goes by while I'm sitting there, but eventually I hear the click-clack of Mr. Randal's shoes and just know he's shaking his head, "James, James, James. Skipping class I see."

I snort and mumble, "At least you see anything."

"So you are in fact skipping your class?" He asks me impatiently.

I sigh and stand up, "No. I got lost because F-Nick had to leave me and I couldn't find Jess either."

He sighs even louder than I do, "Come on, I'll take you to your next class. Just be glad I had to piss." He grabs my arm and pulls me along until we come to a stop, him explaining to the teacher what happened and a mortified me standing awkwardly at the front of the room, not sure where the hell any chairs are.

If Fang was even in class he'd have told me where a chair was so at the moment I'm not really sure where in the hell he is. Probably still talking to the councilor. Probably found out about one of his many problems. Or a rumors going around that's he's pregnant. Pregnant Fang. That'd be a nightmare.

Once the teacher gives me my seat I halfheartedly listen to her schpeal about shit and wish I could stare at a clock.

When school ends, I'm standing in my last period class and wondering how I'm going to get to my locker when I feel a familiar arm link through mine, "I'll help you find your locker," Jess's soothing voice mumbles at my side. We chat a little about stupid, unimportant stuff while we're walking and when we get to my locker I wish we could walk a little more.

"Well I guess chivalry isn't in fact dead," I smirk and tell Jess.

"I enjoy keeping up my gentlemanly ways, good sir," I imagine she's smiling.

"Why thank you, kind gentleman-lady," I tip an imaginary hat at her and get my stuff out of my locker before turning to her and open my mouth to ask if she wouldn't mind walking with me when –

"Hey babe**(A/N: I know, I know, most people don't do that but her boyfriend shall!)**," I hear a deep voice say and Jess replying with an overjoyed hello. I feel myself deflate like a balloon.

"Bye, Jess." I mumble hurriedly and start walking in the direction of the door. Of course she has a boyfriend. God damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chaptare four! Yay! Tis finally on this website! Hope you liked Iggy's day, I just kinda went along with whatever I thought of so I'm sorry if tis a bit awkwardly written. Sorry for the lateish update. I've had some shit going on lately. Got in a little car accident, friend drama, school work, projects, blah, blah, blah. ANYWAY! FEED DAH FISHEH!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks for le review last chapter, for reading, and for feeding my fish 'cause he was getting purdy skinny. Even tried to bite my finger off and commit suicide. Just jumped out of his bowl. Tsk, tsk. We can't have him jumping out of his bowl, now can we? So unless you want that on your conscience you should review ;) I know I'm being a review whore but I just can't help myself! Tis too sexy! This chapter shall be Fang's day and I might add in the after school shit too. I know I didn't for Iggy 'cause I was tired, the compuper was about to die, and I wanted to post a chapter so :P  
>Enjoy Fang's day!<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V:<p>

Iggy and I don't talk anymore as we walk into school, which is fine with me since I don't want to talk whatsoever and my headache growing gradually worse. Fucking coasters – they irk my existence. I think my mother just keeps them around the house to hit me with them.

One thing you need to know about me is that I'm a ninja. No denying it. I'm just a ninja, plain and simple. I can walk silently, pretty much blend in with anything, and I'm great at eavesdropping for the most part. So I'm not really sure how Iggy follows me around by my footsteps, but he does.

Slowly and silently as possible I walk to my locker and look on my hand at the combination written in black ink. 5 – 27 – 13. I start putting in my combination but out of the corner of my eye I see Iggy struggling to find his lock and mumble, "Two inches to the left." He nods right at me – still freaking as hell – and then opens his locker, able to fend on his own for now. My headache brings forces my head to swim with thoughts that I can't seem to force down: Memories, thinking about how much shit I'm going to be in when I get home, how much I'm like my dad, and so on. I just want to scream or hit something although both would draw too much attention to me and I really don't want that. I'm just drowning in my own thoughts and I can't get it to stop.

Instead I lean over to Iggy and tell him I'll be right back just to hear him say something smart assy about horror movies. I don't even have enough focus to respond right now, seeing as how I'm spiraling dangerously quickly further and further into my own head.

I can't move fast enough through the crowds of people, getting bumped into numeral number of times and getting yelled at but I still don't stop. Those thoughts have to stop _now_! Any more of them and it'll be too much to even try to handle.

I find a staff-only copier room and try the door knob – thankfully it opens. I dart inside and shut the door before sinking on my knees to the floor, hands on the side of my head, wishing it all would just go away. Hyperventilating never helps anything so I attempt to slow my breathing successfully after what feels like a year and on shaky legs that hardly support _aaaallllll _of my weight, because it's just _so_ much, and flick the lock with a comforting *click*. My legs refuse to hold up my fat ass any long and cause me to collapse onto the floor, head still swirling. It takes almost too much to make myself sit up and slip my hand into my pocket to grab out my most prized possession, without it I would not be able to cope. A pocket knife I stole from my dad.

I know, I know, "Oh Fang, you shouldn't hurt yourself! That's baaaddddd!" Well fuck that! Anything to get my head to shut up for a while.

I'm right handed, so I pull up my left sleeve and try not to notice all the criss-crossed white lines and healing cuts all along my forearm because they just pull me even further into my distressed state and instead focus on the point of the knife. I slowly add pressure to it and automatically feel the wonderful tingle of my nerves screaming at me to stop. I bit my lip and start pulling it across my skin, tingles running up and down my arm and truthfully, it feels so fucking great. When I run out of room for my line, my thoughts are once again mine and not controlled by some evil little troll who loves to watch me suffer.

There isn't much blood to clean up since I wasn't pressing too hard and I survey the room for something to wipe it with. To my surprise I find a lovely box of tissues sitting right on top of the copier. Lucky me. I snail-pace myself over there and grab a few, which get soaked with blood and with a sigh I toss them in the garbage and roll my sleeve back down when it does stop bleeding. Much better.

One closed knife put back into my pocket, one cut, and one deep breath that flows into my lungs I'm ready to go back out into the world without a metal breakdown. I click the lock open and wander out of the copy room with a look of pure nothingness that I've practiced until it was perfect. 'Cause, you know, I'm just a cool kid like that. Once I arrive at the lockers I don't see Iggy there. Shit.

I look around this area a few times then start walking pretty quickly down one of the hallways to be stopped by the image of Iggy being whisked off by a really hot girl. She was really tall, taller than Iggy, with brown-blonde hair, really blue eyes, and she was just well, hot overall. I'm just going to leave out the parts of my inspecting her _other _aspects. No Fang! No getting distracted by hot girls! You're pissed at Iggy for leaving you!

"Iggy," I half-yell from behind him. He knows that I'm also asking a question because we just know each other well.

Iggy turns around, pulling the attractive female with him, and says in an extremely casual tone, "Fang, this is Jess. Jess, this is my lovely seeing eye dog, Fang." Seeing Eye dog? Seriously? I resist the urge to smack him even blinder and just nod. Strong and silent type, yep, that's me. Have to keep up the air of mystery so I can stay a sexy beast. Just kidding.

"Awwww! What a cute wittle puppeh!" Jess says in a baby voice and starts ruffling my goddamn hair and I resist the urge to bite her to just end up looking a bit pissed. I tap the back of Iggy's hand violently to tell him we need to start walking and then find my way through the crowd to class. I get there before Iggy and Jess because they were too busy flirting in the hallway to walk at an appropriate speed and plop down at an empty desk near the middle of the sea of graffitid wood.

A few minutes later Iggy and Jess waltz in, Iggy looking scared shitless but I can't blame him and somehow Jess calms him down which surprises me seeing as how Iggy is the least likely person to be calmed. Jess leads him over towards me and then takes the seat behind mine. I have to tell Iggy that the chair is about a foot over since he was about to sit on the floor. I know it's embarrassing for him, so he just nods, but I don't blame him. Not seeing would be really annoying.

The door slams closed in such a violent way even my own mother would be jealous and all other noises seem to stop. Most of the people in the class jump about a foot out of their seat and turn to look at the guy who slammed the door. Since I'm used to loud, crashing noises, I simply look at him without jumping. He looks like he's about twenty-something, much too young to be teaching. The thing that surprised me is how casual he looks to be teaching, not all dressy like most teachers at our school. You could almost mistake him for a student. But just looking at his face you can tell he's an ass.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Iggy looking freaked out and whisper practically under my breath, "It's the teacher. He looks like he's a douche." That calms him down, since he's now up to date on what's going on.

"Hello class," The teacher starts on, his voice so slow and quiet it makes me want to fall asleep, "I am Mister," He started writing on the board with purple chalk, "Randal and I will be addressed as such." He takes a hold of the string on the projector screen thingy and lets it fly up without caring about the loud ting and revealing some words scrawled on the board in more purple chalk, "Now, someone please read aloud the rules I have written on the board," He pauses to look at all of us, probably judging us already, "I find that you listen more to your peers than me."

Jake, a kid who seems to love to make Iggy and I's lives miserable, piped up, "Why don't you ask James? He's great a pronunciation. Best I know."

Mr. Randal glances at Jake with an emotionless expression that could rival my own and kept staring at Jake, "Alright, James then. Read the rules on the board."

Everyone turned to look at Iggy and he was just sitting there staring at his desk, his face turning redder and redder. Mister Randal snaps his head to Iggy and narrows his eyes, and practically yells, "Excuse you, but are you disobeying an order I have given you?" He starts walking quickly towards Iggy's desk and grabs the edges so hard his knuckles are turning white, staring straight into his eyes once Iggy looks up. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

Iggy shakes his head and whispers, "N-no, I just can't."

Our wonderful teacher laughs loudly and then returns to embarrassing Iggy, "If you couldn't read," How he's talking to Iggy is pissing me off so badly I feel like I'm about to beat the shit out of him, "You wouldn't be in this class now would you, James?"

"I can't read it," Iggy whispers again.

"And now why is that?" Mr. Randal snarls at him, the look on his face murderous.

"Because I can't _see _it," Iggy says a little louder and his face gets even redder.

"Well, then by all means, go right up to the board and read it, James!" Mister Randal's hands slam down on Iggy's desk and he's actually screaming now.

"I can't see it, Mr. Randal," Iggy tells him again.

"Why. Can't. You. See. It?" Why the fuck is doing this to him?

Iggy's finally getting pissed off at this asshole, "Because I'm blind."

"Say that a little louder, I couldn't hear you, James."

Iggy jumps to his feet and screams right back at the guy, "I can't read your fucking board because my eyes are no longer useable! I'm blind, god damn it!"

Mister Randal smirks and speaks calmly, "Alright. Now that we've established that, Jake will you come up to the front of the room and pronounce anything correctly on the board? No? Didn't think so. I'll be having a chat with the councilor about how you conned your way into this honors class." My mouth drops open and I just stare at our teacher.

People start laughing at Jake and Iggy slowly sits down, obviously as confused as I am. I sit through the rest of class trying to figure out Mister Randal.

Nothing remarkably interesting happens for the rest of the morning; I went to class, met the dumbass teachers most of which I know more about their subject than they do, lead Iggy around the school along with Jess who really isn't _that_ bad and I've yet to actually want to dismember her body and throw it in a creek.

At lunch I lead Iggy outside, neither of us wanting to go into the lunch room seeing as how we haven't had many good experiences in there, and find somewhere that isn't crowded with people and with a tree so I can relax. I've never found it easy to relax while my feet are on the ground. We walk over there and I go ninja on the tree, climbing to one of the topmost branches and leaning against the trunk, closing my eyes and trying not to nod off ten feet above the ground. A while later a head someone walking over and tense up, looking down towards the ground and start climbing off the tree near a bottom branch. It's that Monique girl. Damn, shoulda stayed in the tree.

"One of you is like, Nick, right? 'Cause the office is like, trying to find him," Monique says it so fast I almost don't understand her. I nod and silently slip out of the tree, taking a second to tell Iggy to find Jess, which I know is stupid but I really can't help him find her since the last time the office needed me was just to tell me my mom was calling. She pretty much was drunk and cussing me out. So in case it's something like that again I really don't want them to pick up the phone to tell her to hold on.

I walk off with Monique who's rambling about how her goldfish is suicidal or something like that and walks me down to the freshman office to collect her gold star for tracking me down. I'm not kidding, they seriously gave her a gold star.

One of the receptionists looked at me over the bridge of her nose with distaste, "Nick Landon?"

I nod at her and she wrinkles her nose, "The councilor would like to see you." I nod at her again, just to piss her off even more then move into the councilor's office. It's a really small room with white walls and clutter everywhere. Two plastic chairs lean against the wall and I assume that I'm expected to sit in one so I choose the one closest to the door. No one's in here so I just tap my feet against the floor, already getting bored when an extremely happy looking woman walks into the room. It's all I can do not to twitch my eye.

"Oh, hello, Nick. I wasn't expecting you for a few more minutes." Her voice is sickly sweet and it makes me want to puke, "I'm Mrs. Gregory and I'm one of the freshman councilors. Do you know why I called you down here today?" Her smile never leaves her face.

I raise an eyebrow and tell her evenly, "If I knew I probably wouldn't have come down." In response, she just laughs like that's the funniest thing she's ever heard.

"Your middle school councilor wrote notes in your file saying just _how funny_ you are!" Her annoying laugh just keeps going and I have to distinct impression she's going to grab my cheek and tell me how adorable I am.

"Sure." I respond, making her stop laughing.

"Now really, Nick," I hate that name, "I called you down here today because I was reading the files of the students over the summer and yours is most concerning." I don't say anything, just stare at her, which she takes as a sign to continue, "I brought you down here for a mental evaluation." Her grin reminds me of the Cheshire cat.

"And if I don't want to take it?" I ask, catching her off guard.

"Well, you need to take it, Nick. If there's something wrong we need to inform your parents so they can get you help." I hold back my snort of laughter and just smirk a little. That makes the smile fall off her face, "Why is that funny Nicholas?" I shake my head and she glares at me, "You need to cooperate."

I roll my eyes, "Fine, I'll take the evaluation." My jaw drops open and my eyes bug out when I see how large of a packet it is. It's probably an inch thick! Hehe… That's what she said… Anyway, I glare at the bitch and snatch a pen off of her desk before starting on the packet.

My home life is:  
>A) Happy<br>B) Fine  
>C) Complicated<br>D) Bad

I stare at it impassively then circle 'B'.

Who do you live with: _

I have to resist the urge to put 'A whorey bitch and a worthless pussy'.

I feel myself start to grin. Writing a bunch of bullshit is usually amusing. I go through the rest of the questions, answering to make it seem like I'm just peachy. Except I just couldn't help myself on the _Have you ever wanted to kill someone else? _question and put _I drown our goldfish yesterday. _How could I not take that opportunity?

Looking up at the clock when I'm nearing the last page I realize I've blown almost two hours. Damn. I hope Iggy found Jess. I answer more of the questions and when I get to the last one I look up, horrified when I read the only thing printed on the page. _I know you're lying._ She smirks, obviously very satisfied with herself and takes the packet out of my hand.

"You set me up…" I mumble, now glaring at her.

"I just want to help you, Nicholas." Mrs. Gregory tells me softly, trying to look understanding.

"Everything is fine." I have to keep calm.

"Why did your head hurt this morning?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Were you watching me?"

"I've heard disturbing things about you, Nicholas." She starts tapping her pen, staring at me.

"People lie." I tell her simply

Her smirk widens, "You don't even know what I've heard."

"Everything is fine." I tell her again, my temper rising.

"Why do you always wear a jacket?" She acts like she's all high and mighty for asking that but I still have to resist the urge to pull my sleeves down even further, my cut starting to throb with my increased heartbeat.

I cross my arms and start at her, "Why don't you always wear underwear?" I don't know if this is true, but it still catches her up.

"What?"

I shrug impassively, "I'm just asking a question."

"Why are you_ looking up my skirt?_" She shrieks and stands up.

"I don't."

"Then how did you know I don't?" She's pissed beyond belief right now and it's hilarious.

"You just told me."

She points at the door and shrieks again, "GET OUT!"

I smirk at her and walk out of the office, glad that I could get her that pissed. Getting people pissed is one of my few joys in life.

The classes have just let out so it's quite difficult to weave my way through the crowds, getting pushed too much for my liking, but finally getting to my locker after much difficulty to find a few girls chattering right in front of it. Great. It's some whorey looking ginger and that Monique girl who still has the gold star on her face.

Monique nudges the ginger and giggles and the ginger returns the giggles. What the fuck? I just shake my head and walk over to my locker, "Excuse me." I mumble and pull my sleeves down further, a nervous habit. When they don't move, I sigh and ask a bit pissily. "Can I get to my locker?"

The ginger giggles again and tells me while twirling a lock of her curly hair around her finger, trying to look attractive, "I'm Lissa."

I roll my eyes, "Okay. _Lissa_, will you move?"

She blinks at me like she doesn't understand why I'm not acting like I'm grateful for her presence.

Monique nudges Lissa and Lissa starts smiling again, fluttering her overly made up eyes, "So Nick, I was just wondering if you busy this Friday?"

I just want to get the fuck out of here! I don't want to deal with her right now! So I just tell her with a straight face, "Yes, I'm planning on skinning live animals then eating their bones on Friday."

Lissa looks disgusted, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." She moves out the way enough for me to get to my locker so I put in my combination then get the shit I need out of my locker, slamming it closed once I'm done.

Instead of taking me seriously, she laughs and touches my arm, pushing her chest out trying to act like she even has something to look at, "You are so _funny_! But really, are you already doing something?"

I open my mouth to speak but instead feel someone's arm wrap around my waist, making me jump, "Yeah, he does." A familiar voice comes from my side and to my surprise I see Max, smirking. I'm so confused.

Lissa draws back like she was shocked, "With _you?_"

Max tightens her arm around my waist and I just stand there, watching her and Lissa, "Yep, now scurry off bitch and stay away from him or I'll have to kick your hooker skirt wearing ass." Max was smiling the entire time and sounded extremely happy. She started leading me away from Lissa and Monique, blowing a kiss back at them with a wink and a smug look.

Once we're outside she removes her arm from my waist and crosses both of her arms, staring at me, "I'm waiting." I just look at her and she explains, "I'm waiting for a thank you."

"Why?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together.

Max rolls her eyes like I should know what the fuck she's talking about, "Because I saved you from the clutches of the Red-Haired Wonder."

I blink at her, confused, "Red-Haired Wonder?"

"Lissa, the whore in the skirt."

"Oh."

Max raises one of her eyebrows, "You don't talk much do you?"

I stuff my hands into my pockets, looking down slightly at Max who's only a few inches shorter than me, "Nope."

She blinks up at me, looking confused, "Well why not?" Never been asked that before. No sarcasm there. No one's ever given a shit to ask.

I look down at my ratty Converse, "Nothing to say." And I don't.

"Bullshit." She says simply, catching me off guard.

My head snaps up, "What?"

She somewhat glares at me, just looking adorable – what the fuck am I saying?, "That's bullshit. You've got to have something to say."

"I don't." I don't even want to think about all I have to say.

"Of course you do. But it's gotta be something you don't want people to know." She pauses then looks like she's had a moment of realization, "I've got it!" I tense up, my mind reeling of all she could know, but then she says, "You're really a unicorn from England come to try and find his innocent heart since some turkeys stole it! Fuck yeah, I knew it!"

It's so ridiculous I feel the corner of my mouth twitch up, resulting in a loud gasp from Max, "You…can…smile?" She puts the back of her hand on her forehead and pretends to faint, crumbling to the ground and all.

I look at down at her, still smiling for some reason and nudge her with my foot, "If you're waiting for a prince to kiss you, you're going to be asleep for a long time."

She shrugs, "I need to catch up on some sleep anyway." Max's face goes all thinky and she sits up, "Why the fuck would I need a prince anyway? I can do things for myself. Even kiss myself to wake up." Then she looks at me, thinky face and all, "I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk. Ever."

I just shrug. No need to speak any more.

Max rolls her eyes and holds her hand out, "Help me up. I'm a lazy ass American." I snort and roll my eyes, complying all the same. I take my hands out of my pockets and grab hers, pulling her up onto her feet. We both stumble once she finally gets up and she's uncomfortably close to me, but for some reason I stop thinking and just stare at her, still holding onto her hand and having the overwhelming urge to kiss her. I blink a few times, clear my throat and take a step back, letting go of her hand in the process. I don't even fucking _know_ her!

"See you around." I say quickly and walk off before she can say anything. What the fuck is going on with me? My hand is still cold from when I helped her up because her hand are abnormally cold, so I stuff it into my pocket, trying to forget that weird feeling I had when I was talking to her. What was it anyway? I have the distinct impression it was happy, but I don't remember what that feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tahduhhh! Le new chaptare! Sorry for not updating for a while, but I do have an excuse! I have sinus-itus! In other words sinus infection but the weird doctor I had called it sinus-itus and it just sounds cooler, so you know. My staple gun has sparkles on it for absolutely no reason :3 Reviewwwwwww! I don't want mah fisheh to die! And I hoped you liked this chaptare! ;D And I know I got to le depressive emo-y Fang purdy quickly, but it's not exactly somethin' I was ever planning on drawing out so ya know. No elelmant of surprize there. Also, I try to mix le humor with le saddness so that it never leans more one way or the other. Hope that tis to your liking and if not, welp, then it isn't :)**


End file.
